The Great Queen
by mysterynotsolved
Summary: Maria has had a hard life, mostly due to mistakes done by Starfleet. But she has been able to keep negative feelings for the fleet covered.When she is forced to go and help the fleet about some captive youngsters that are part of the brutal crew that has the Criminal Khan as their captian, she is then faced with dangerous situations. Will the Augment crew help Maria? Please Review!


**I own nothing but the plot and my OC. But oh how I wish I had Khan...**

**_Khan_ Noonien Singh- pov.**

I sighed as the ignorant captain of the starfleet attempted to give an intimidating threat, however, all that was keeping me from crushing his skull was the glass prison that he kept me captive in. If he knew what I was capable of, he would be wishing that he never saw me, the great Khan. But, he will soon learn that he is pitiful compared to me. I tried to ignore his annoying voice that was turning into a hum of a pestering fly. He soon caught my attention though. His conversation subject was turned to my crew, my family.

'We have began to unfreeze the people of your ship, the youngsters first. They are being held, waiting to be transported here to the prisons with you.' The captain looked for any sign of emotion in the unknown enemy, finding none. Inside, I was released with a sigh of relief. My family were alive.

'Will that be all?' I asked, with my flat and seemingly uninterested voice. I waited for an answer by the pest of a captain, hoping he would leave me to silence to think of an escape.

'No, we are going to subject your youngsters to counselling, to try to make them more civilised.' With that information given, he left the workers to make sure the other glass prisons would be able to hold my family.

The anger I felt at the parting comment was strong and familiar. _How dare he_ say such a sentence. The inferior and pathetic creature of a human had said such a dismissive way of words that his kind were just animals made his monster roar with anger. The starfleet worker looked at him warily as his icy blue eyes were blazing with anger that made his lean body tense with the frustrated feelings that these humans couldn't understand that they were _better_.

However, it wouldn't be long till all would become clear to the small-minded humans. My people and I will triumph and take back what is ours. We will have to wait though, understand their habits, securities and drills. I was created to grow into a warrior, and I knew that you do not go into war. Though it pained me, I had to make the ignorant fools have a sense of false security, expecting the least. Me saving the captain and his two crew members have not helped.

As I thought to myself on how to proceed, my attention was taken by the sound of footstep from beyond the door that led to this prison of glass chambers. I sat and patiently waited, keeping my face indifferent, nothing to take away from my mind. It was not long until the door hissed open to reveal my nieces and nephews (seeming that I met no female worthy of me) be taken in. Gassed. My anger was difficult to control as I saw the humans take such a weak option. They disgusted me, though this was not new. The uniformed humans threw my unconscious young members into another Glass prison that faced mine.

I sat down, assessing any injuries that the young members may have sustained. I would not allow my family be harmed by such an inferior species. It was not long until they regained conciousness and were delighted to see their captain again. I only nodded, I do not smile. The closest to an expression I have given in the presence of others was a smirk as the enemy fell. However, my crew knew this and did not let this make them fear me, knowing I would not hurt_ them_ without reason. But they were very wary of me, even the second strongest did not test his limit with me. The uniformed humans continued to transport unconscious members, now getting older. They did not hide their anger, furious of being contained. One, in his panick, yelled at me, forgetting his place, and demanded that I should save them. I turned my icy blue eyes, silencing him. Before I could show my distaste of such lack of respect, he seemed to have seen his mistake and pled for forgiveness, blaming the gases. I would deal with him after this was over. And judging by his expression, he knew I would.

it was when all of my family had been moved, and calmed down, that the Captain return to talk to us all. He ignored me and my older crew members, causing the olders to growl at his disrespect for me. I only shook my head, in mock sadness, for his stupidity. He was going to die at my hand.

He crouched down and talked to the youngsters with a sympathetic look.

'I would like to introduce you to your counsellors. You will go into separate groups, because you can not go to a single one.' The Captain smiled, thinking he was kind. But he had just signed his death as the youngsters stared at him with hatred, realising what he was doing. None were impressed, that was obvious.  
But not to the Captain it seemed.

He looked so proud of himself. Judging by his womanizing reputation, his mind was thinking of his fans at earth. I only sneered, the first expression I have given. Sadly, the Captain Kirk did not see this, as his attention was on the group that had entered. All were human, Admiral Marcus was a racist person, and seemed scared. There were seven in total and all except one, a brunette young woman, were looking at the children with disgust and pity. The brunette had anger. I was curious on the reason for this emotion and waited for the answer that was not long.

'Why are the children in a Glass prison?!' She was staring down at the Captain that, very amusingly, was cowering away from the short, slender human female. 'And I'm guessing they were gassed like me?' I surprised to hear the treatment to their females. My people were protective of our females, the gender that held the children. Even though I hated the weak human race, I detested the ill-treatment to woman.

Coughing uncomfortably, Captain Kirk tried to recover from his cowering form and turned to the children of my family. Trying to give a soft smile that looked misplaced with their circumstances.

'These are your counsellors. You all shall be split into groups and given a counsellor that will cure you from the bloodthrist that you all have.' The Captain then walked away, leaving the counsellors to meet their groups. The guards surrounded them all, but appeared to be keeping distance from the Brunette female.

They called the names of children, forcing them to go to different corners, splitting them. I had no idea how they knew their names, and it unsettled me. I did not let my eyes stray from the children, seeing their despair from being split from their brothers and sisters. When all was done, they waited for what would happen next. out of nowhere, new glass walls appeared, making the children be even more separated.

Six of the group didn't dare to enter through the glass, as they all received bracelets that allowed them to walk through the strange glass prison walls. But the Brunette walked through the glass, unafraid. Or stupid.

I tried to get a better view of the confusing female, however, she was facing the Augment youngsters, preventing me from seeing any features. Her figure was slim and petite. Her graceful movements were predator like and reminded me of a feline. She crouched and beckoned one of the youngsters closer to her.

'Please do not fear me. I mean you no harm. I am going to take you individually to my office so we can talk privately,' She sent a warning look to the hovering guards,'and none of these brainless bodies eavesdropping.' The men seemed to realise that they were being insulted too late as the woman was already moving on with her talk. 'I ask you not to give any trouble now because it will only bring you more problems.'  
I noted the words any trouble _now_. I mulled over her words. It seemed she was cleverer than the rest, realising it was inevitable that we will conquer this ship. With this realisation of what the woman was thinking, I could see the respect in her features as she turned. I was shocked at the perfection of her face. Never have I thoguht of this about another being. To have me thinking of someone else unnerved me, such a thing come to mind was directed for myself, not because I am vain. It is due to my knowledge and exceptence that I am better. And all my crew knew this, that they were below me. But I saw there starstruck eyes gazing at the woman with wonder at her perfection. The power radiated from her, even I had to see this.

There was something special about her that I would watch and observe.


End file.
